


Awkward

by NovaofMink



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Awkward Conversations, BoS, Boys of Summer 2016, Comedy, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaofMink/pseuds/NovaofMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it Sage's imagination or does every conversation seem to be about sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Boys of Summer' Challenge I wrote a ficlet each day for the month of June. Here are all of them.

Sage wandered into the kitchen. Ryo and Kento were sitting at the table.

“I can do it.” Kento said.

“No way.” Ryo replied.

“Yeah, I can.” 

“Dude, it is too long.”

“Ryo, I’m telling you. I can fit the whole thing in my mouth.”

Sage almost dropped his tea cup.

“It’s bigger than you think, but I’d like to see you try.”

“Okay, whip it out.”

“Alright.”

Sage slowly turned to see Ryo peeling a banana.

Ryo and Sage watched as Kento easily slid the entire fruit into his mouth. Kento looked very smug as he chewed.

“Wow,” Ryo exclaimed, slapping Kento on the shoulder. “That is amazing.”

Rowen came to stand next to Sage. “Look at that. Kento has no gag reflex.” He looked at Sage with a grin. “I wonder what else he can swallow.”


	2. Day 2

Sage stepped through the doorway, intending to head to his room, but stopped as he hears Kento let out a deep moan.

He looked around and saw to pairs of feet tangled together over the arm of the couch. The back of the couch blocked the rest of his view.

“Ryo,” Kento gasped, “right there, harder.”

“Like this?” came Ryo’s soft reply. The couch squeaked under their moving bodies.

Kento moaned, “Yeah, yeah. Just like that.”

Sage stepped backward intending to get out of the room as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to hear anymore of this. Later he would let them know how offended he was that they were doing this on their couch, in broad daylight. Definitely later, when he was calmed down and his face didn’t resemble a tomato.

Unfortunately, he bumped into a body behind him.

“Hey guys,” Rowen called from over his shoulder, “You know from this angle it looks like you are having sex?”

Ryo’s and Kento’s fully clothed upper bodies appeared above the back of the couch. “What?” Ryo asked in confusion. “Kento strained a muscle wrestling with White Blaze. I’m massaging his back.”

Sage attempted to remain calm and composed, not letting any of his disturbing thoughts appear on his face.

“Next time,” Rowen supplied helpfully, “you should take off his shirt and I have some oil you can borrow.”

Sage choked and quickly headed for his room.

He had the most embarrassing roommates.


	3. Day 3

Sage was sitting in the armchair by the window reading when Kento stomped in and plopped on the couch. His arms were crossed and his lower lip was hanging out in a definite pout. Sage pretended to ignore the orange Ronin and turned a page in his book. Hopefully, Kento would take the hint (a very unlikely event on the best of days) and leave the room, when he didn’t get the attention he was obviously seeking.

They sat in silence for many minutes with just the soft sound of pages turning. Kento began to fidget and Sage hoped it was a sign that the other man was going to leave.

Unfortunately, Cye entered the room and sat down next to the sulking warrior.

“I spoke with Ryo-,” Cye began.

“I’m not doing it with him again,” Kento said cutting him off. “I told him I don’t like it the way he does it, but he won’t stop.”

“He doesn’t mean to upset you. That’s just how he prefers to do it.” Cye said reasonably.

“Well, he is doing it wrong!” Kento yelled. “You should only lick! But he won’t keep his teeth off it!” The orange ronin glared at Cye daring him to object.

Sage’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the wrinkled page of his book where he had crushed the paper.

Cye held his hands up in defeat. “So, uh... how many licks does it take?”

“Not as many as you would think.” Kento said, conversationally, “It really comes down to tongue size and technique.” Coming to some kind of internal decision he stood. “From now on I’m only doing it with Murasakibura, he understands.” Kento walked out talking to himself. “I wouldn’t care if he wanted to suck on it, but biting just ruins everything!”

Cye watched him leave before turning to Sage. “He really takes his Tootsie Pops seriously.”


	4. Day 4

Sage stepped into the hall when he heard someone banging on a door.

“Kento!” Cye yelled, “Give it back right now!” Continuing to slam his fist on the door.

Rowen came to stand next to him. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Cye turned to Rowen his cheeks stained pink. “He took the apron.”

Rowen shrugged, “So? It was getting old anyway; you could use a new one.”

Cye shot a sidelong glance at Sage before stepping closer to Rowen and lowering his voice. “Not that apron. The one under my bed.”

Rowen’s eyes widened and he pushed Cye to the side and began banging on the door. “Kento, don’t you dare use that apron!”

Sage did his best to ignore the images racing through his brain.

The door swung inward and Kento stepped out, his naked shoulders and arms showing around a pink frilly apron. A blob of white clung to his cheek and more was splattered down the front of the apron.

Sage felt the heat rise to his face.

Kento pulled the garment off leaving him clothed only in boxer shorts. Balling it up, he shoved it at Cye, “Here, sheesh.” He went back inside closing the door behind him.

Cye looked down at the soiled cloth with a look of disgust. “He ruined it.”

Rowen threw a comforting arm across the shorter man’s shoulders. “It’s okay. We’ll just have to find another gift for Mia’s birthday.”


	5. Day 5

“Hey Sage,” Cye said, stepping out of the kitchen. “Would you go get Kento and Ryo for dinner?” He didn’t wait for a response, returning to the stove.

Sage hesitated, gripping his book tightly. He knew they were in Kento’s room; there was no way that he wanted to see anything happening behind that door. 

Their voices reached him before he made it to the door.

“Come on Kento! Cye says he and Rowen do it all the time.”

“It feels weird.”

“It should feel better once we get used to it.”

Sage knocked quickly, “Dinner is rea-” The door swung inward.

Kento was on his knees, arms stretched out in front of him across the floor. Ryo stood behind him, one hand on his hip and the other on the center of his back.

“Sage,” Ryo called after Sage’s retreating figure. “Does this look like the Extended Puppy or Downward Dog?”


	6. Day 6

Today, Sage decided to take a break and have tea at his favorite tea house. Everything was wonderfully traditional, kimonos, Geta, and blessed silence. He even received glares (or slight twitching of eyebrows) when he dared to pull out his phone that vibrated in his pocket.

There was a text.

Cye: Wanna Play?

Sage: ?

Cye: [Picture] Ryo’s head lodge between two thighs

Sage choked on his tea.

Cye: Twister

With a loud snap he closed his phone. A blush poured across Sage’s porcelain skin. The entire room was staring at him. He looked down in embarrassment and saw a single spot of tea on his robe.

His humiliation was complete.


	7. Day 7

Sage gritted his teeth as he passed the kitchen. Cye was attempting to cook dinner and it sounded like he was having problems. There was a loud bang and a yelp.

Cye stormed out of the kitchen, past Sage, to yell up the stairs. “Ryo! Get down here and get Kento out of my kitchen!”

Ryo hurried down the stairs. “What’s going on?”

“Get him away from me or I’m leaving you to fend for yourself!” Cye said with fury.

Dodging around Sage, Ryo disappeared into the kitchen. Cye followed, stomping after him.

“Kento what are you doing?” Ryo asked.

“Stop touching those!” Cye raged.

“Kento! Get you hands off Cye’s balls!” Ryo demanded.

There was a scuffle and Ryo emerged from the kitchen tugging Kento along by his ear. The large man’s mouth was puffed out like a chipmunk.

“When are you going to learn to keep your hands to yourself?” Ryo asked exasperated.

Kento whimpered, silently begging Sage with his eyes. Sage only cocked an eyebrow.

“I’ll tie you down if necessary.”

Sage was actually relieved, it was the least embarrassing thing to happen all week.

Rowen appeared at his side and leaned an elbow on his shoulder. "Way to go Kento," Rowen grinned at Sage, "he just got Ryo to tie him down." Blue eyebrows wagged at him.

So much for making it a day without a red face.


	8. Day 8

“Sage.” Cye called. “Come help me unload the van. Rowen, get Ryo & Kento to take the bag of Tiger food.”

Sage starts moving bags with Cye. As he heads back outside, he can here laughing and scuffling coming from around the corner of the house.

“Guys,” Rowen laughs, “what about Sage? He is looking really hot today.”

Sage froze.

“What do you think Ryo?” Kento asked, “How hot does Sage look?”

The voices were much closer. Slowly the green ronin turned around. Ryo and Kento were a couple feet from him. They were in short cut off jeans, and nothing else. Water dripped from their hair and ran down their bodies. 

It took Sage a few moments to comprehend the buckets in their hands.

He chose to ignore the blush on his face and gave Ryo his best icy glare. He chose to ignore Rowen’s mocking grin.

Ryo wilted under the intensity of Sage’s look. He gave a nervous chuckle. “Nah, Rowen looks hotter.” Ryo turned and splashed bucket in Rowen’s face.

“No,” Kento disagreed, “You’re wrong.”

Sage turned his gaze to Kento and watched the orange ronin raise his bucket and douse Ryo. “You’re definitely the hottest.”


	9. Day 9

Sage narrowed his eyes in annoyance when Ryo entered the living area and turned on the TV. He tuned to some sports channel and sat on the couch. His blue eyes flickered at Sage a couple times, but they didn’t speak.

Ten minutes later the other three Ronins wandered in. Cye took the other chair, Rowen sat on the couch beside Ryo and Kento settled on the floor in front of the couch.

No one said anything; they all sat quietly, only the sports announcer’s voice filled the room.

Occasionally each of the other Ronins would glance his way, but no one spoke.

This went on for over an hour. 

Normally, Sage would welcome the silence, but something felt wrong. They were too quiet. This was possibly the longest he had ever seen Kento or Rowen go without saying something. Cye could go hours in companionable silence, but the Torrent wearer had been fidgeting in his chair and very deliberately attempting to avoid looking at Sage.

Finally, Sage couldn’t take it anymore and closed his book and left the room.

No sooner than he was out the door then the hushed whispers started.

“Did you see that?” Kento whispered loudly.

“I’m sure it wasn’t what it looked like.” Cye said.

“Sage had a boner.” Rowen announced. 

Ryo, Kento, and Rowen burst into laughter.

Sage looked down and flushed with shame, there was an obscene bulge in his pants. 

He had miss buttoned his fly.


	10. Day 10

Sage stood at the doorway watching a flustered Kento trying to reason with an angry Ryo.

“Ryo, come on man, it's not a big deal.”

The large blue eyes narrowed, “it wouldn’t be for you, would it? I guess that’s just the kind of guy you are.”

“We were wrestling around and it just happened. I didn’t plan it.” Kento’s hands waved around franticly as Ryo remained silent staring through the orange ronin as if he weren’t there. “Look, I’ll won’t sleep with him again, okay? It was a one time thing and its over.”

“What about his feelings?” Ryo’s voice was really soft.

“What?” Kento asked in confusion.

“Have you even thought about his feelings?” Ryo growled angrily. “If he wants to be with you, I’ll just step out of it.”

Kento looked truly panicked at this. “No way! There is no way I could ever replace you! You guys totally belong together. He just puts up with me, but he loves you.”

Ryo looked hopeful, but with some doubt, “but you guys have been spending a lot of time together recently.”

“That’s just because we share a room and I smell more like you. There’s no way anyone is coming between you two.” Kento set his jaw, reaching down he hauled Ryo to his feet. “Come on, I’ll prove it to you.” The large man drug their leader out the front door.

Sage moved to the front window, looking out he was in time to see Ryo get buried under a few hundred pounds of tiger. Kento stood over them laughing.

“Wow,” Rowen said, appearing at Sage’s shoulder, “Ryo is so possessive.”


	11. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ronins portrayed in this fic series are 21-years-old.

Sage desperately needed a glass of water. He headed down the stairs toward the kitchen. They had stayed up drinking last night. He’d been the first to head to bed, but he could still feel the hangover nagging at the back of his head.

As he passed by the living room he caught sight of blue hair hanging over the arm of a chair. Detouring into the room he found the other Ronins littering the room in varying stages of undress.

Cye was laying face down on the floor, shirt untucked, and his head disappeared under the coffee table.

Ryo and Kento were sprawled across the couch in only their boxer shorts. Their leader was on the bottom, a pillow clutched in his arms. Kento lay between Ryo’s legs, snoring.

Rowen was completely naked, staring up at Sage without a shred of shame.

There was nothing Sage could do about the heat in his face, but he did his best to not give any other reaction. He broke eye contact with the blue ronin, but there wasn’t anywhere safe to look.

“Yo, Kento!” Rowen called.

Kento groaned and tried to bury his head into his pillow, unfortunately, his pillow was Ryo’s boxers.

Sage turned away quickly. Rowen snorted with laughter. “Kento! Get your face off of Ryo’s dick.”


	12. Day 12

There was a knock on Sage’s door. “Sage,” called Cye. “Bring your sheets down to the laundry room.”

Sage gathered up the desired items and headed downstairs.

When he arrived Kento was already there. He almost turned away right then.

“Come on Cye,” Kento pleaded.

Cye ignored the big man and looked directly at Sage. “Thank you Sage,” Cye said, taking the sheets and adding them to the washer.

“Why are helping Sage, but not us?” Kento asked his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

Cye refused to look at Kento. “Unlike some people, his sheets aren’t disgusting.”

Rowen stepped into the room grinning at them, “Sorry Kento,” he said moving toward the washer.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Cye said, stepping in his way. “You can use it after ours are done, but get those disgusting things out of here. I don’t know what you’ve done to them, but they are not stinking up my laundry room while I’m working.”

“Don’t lie,” Rowen teased, his voice dropping, “You know exactly what we’ve been doing.”

Cye’s eyes narrowed and Sage stepped away. 

A tight smile graced the Ronin of Trust. He grabbed a can and sprayed the other two Ronins with disinfectant.


	13. Day 13

Mia spent most of her time traveling. She taught classes and gave seminars all over the world. Tokyo University had requested her to give a speech so she was in town for a couple days. The rest of the Ronins were out, that left Sage and Mia sitting in the kitchen and talking.

Sage found it a great relief to just have some adult conversation for a chance. No horrible innuendos or implied inappropriateness to torture him with his imagination.

Taking his cup, Sage moved to the counter to refill his tea. The slamming of a door, followed by muffled voices drifted into the room. Immediately plagued by an intense desire to avoid his housemates, Sage tried to calculate the chances of escaping the kitchen before they arrived. Stepping back quickly, Sage bumped into Mia. She stumbled backward and Sage reached out to steady her, causing some tea to splash out of the cup and down on Mia’s slacks.

“I’m sorry.” Sage apologized.

Mia waved it away, “No, no, it's okay. It was just an accident.”

She headed out the door and up the stairs as the other Ronins entered.

“Hey Mia,” Ryo called, “Where are you going?”

“Just to my room,” she said. “Sage made me wet. I’m going to take care of it and be right back.” Mia disappeared up the stairs.

Silence descended.

The men turned to stare at Sage.

Rowen broke first, a large grin splitting his face. “Way to go man!” he said, slapping Sage on the shoulder. The others followed suit, congratulating him and slapping him on the back.

“I, hate you.”


	14. Day 14

Hearing voices, Sage stopped before entering the kitchen, not opening the door.

“I told you to stop.” Cye said.

“I didn’t want to.” Rowen replied.

“Now look at this mess.” Cye huffed, “you’re helping clean this up.”

“It wouldn’t make a mess if you would let me put it in my mouth.”

“What about everyone else? How do you think they would feel if I let you do that?”

Rowen’s voice dropped, “I don’t care. I don’t plan on sharing.”

There were some quiet murmurs, but Sage could no longer here what was going on. 

Suddenly the door opened and Rowen stood there with a whip cream can to his mouth. Slowly he pulled it out. The nozzle dragging at his bottom lip. As it popped free it left a thin line of white at the crease of his lips.

Sage turned and walked away.


	15. Day 15

There was a gentle knock on Sage’s door.

“Sage?” Cye called.

There was a long pause. “Yes?” Sage said.

“May I come in?”

There was another minute of silence. The door swung slowly inward. Sage waved him in.

Cye carefully took a seat on the end of the bed and waited for Sage to be seated as well.

“Are you okay?” Cye asked gently.

Sage heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. His gut clenched with dread. “I’m fine.” He answered.

“I’ve been a little worried.”

\------Voices could be heard in the hall.

“It seemed like you have been avoiding us.”

\------“Ryo you’ve got to lay off Kento, he can barely walk.” Rowen said.

“I thought maybe something was bothering you.”

\------“He asked me to keep going.” Ryo said. 

Sage watched Cye continue, oblivious to the conversation in the hall. “I’m happy to listen.”

\------“No, I can take it.” Kento protested.

“I’m fine.” Sage repeated

\------“You’re not going to be able to sit.” Rowen observed.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?” Cye asked.

\------“If Ryo can keep going, then so can I.” Kento said firmly.

“No, thank you.” Sage answered.

\------“At least quit for today.”

“Well, you know where I am if you need me.” Cye said, disappointed.

\------“No way, if Ryo’s up then I’m there.”

Sage nodded.

\------“Cye,” Rowen called. “Come convince Ryo to stop pounding Kento.”

Cye sighed, “Boys and their egos.”


	16. Day 16

Cye set dinner in front of Sage. Rowen wandered in and sat down next to him. Cye also placed a plate in front of Strata.

“Where are Kento and Ryo?” Cye asked.

“Still hammering each other into the ground.”

Cye huffed, sitting down with his own plate of food. “The only way Kento is going to take Ryo is down is if he lets him.”

“He still hasn’t learned, it isn’t the size of your weapon,” Rowen winked at Cye, “It is how you use it.”

Rowen grinned at Sage.

Sage kept eating, refusing to be drawn in.

“Ah come on,” Rowen whined, “That was funny.”

“You’re slipping, that one is too old.” Cye said, “You’re usually more creative than that.”

“It’s classic, old school.” 

“Boring.”

“Want me to kink it up for you?” Rowen’s eyes dropped to half mast.

“I don’t know if you have it in you.” Cye said, looking bored.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it there.”

Rowen grinned and the other two pretended they were not blushing.


	17. Day 17

Sage looked up when Kento came in and laid his and Ryo's weapons on the floor of the living room. Rags, cleaning fluid, and oil were placed on the coffee table.

With sure deft movements, Kento cleaned his staff. He was quick and efficient, clearly he did this often.

Next he almost reverently eased the first of Ryo's blades from its sheath. Placing it on the table he gave his attention to the scabbard. Pouring a little oil in his palm, rubbing his hands together, and then applying them to the leather. With long strokes up and down he worked the oil into the sheath. Strong fingers moving over the leather till it shone. A look of deep concentration on his face, as he insured to give attention to every inch. 

Putting the sheath to the side, he moved to the katana. He ran a soft rag down the blade insuring it was completely clean. Changing to a new rag, he applied a small amount of oil. He caressed the blade, gently oiling the fine edge until it gleamed in the afternoon sunlight.

Kento showed the same concentration and dedication to the other sword.

Sage was witnessing a side of the large warrior that he didn’t know existed. The strong hands moved with a delicate touch. Showing a gentleness and precision he hadn’t known Kento was capable of. Sage found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the moving fingers as the flexed and stroked over the metal.

Finished, Kento gathered his things and left the room. Sage stared at the now empty spot in front of the couch.

A pair of arms dropped around his shoulders, a soft voice breathed by his ear, “Daaaamn”


	18. Day 18

“Uh... Ryo...”

Sage stopped when he heard Kento’s voice. He didn’t want to listen. He really didn’t, but for some reason he couldn’t move. They were behind a closed bedroom door. There was no reason to stay.

“It's...” Kento said his voice nervous and embarrassed. “It's not getting hard.”

“I’m sure if we wait...” Ryo said uncertainly.

“I don’t know what happened. It should be hard by now.” Kento said his voice obviously distressed.

“Yeah, it's still soft and it looks like it may have shrunk. Why don’t we just go to the store and buy something?”

“No. I need to do it with my own hands or it doesn’t mean anything.”

Ryo sighed, “Okay, let's start over and I’ll help.”

“Thanks man, but I have to do this myself. Maybe you could look up some suggestions online?”

They stopped talking and Sage was finally able to walk away.

 

\----

Later Kento revealed his attempt at making pottery.

It was brown clay in a twirling triangular shape.

Rowen tried to suppress his laughter, “It looks like a pile of-”

Cye stomped on Rowen’s foot.


	19. Day 19

Cye and Sage were sitting quietly in the living room, obviously it couldn’t last.

Rowen came into the room giggling. “Cye look what I found under Kento’s bed.” The blue haired ronin dropped a box in Cye’s lap.

“What were you doing under Kento’s bed?” Cye picked up the box and immediately dropped it on the coffee table. “Eew it's sticky!” He held his hands out in front of him in disgust. “Why did you bring that here?”

“You know you're curious. Just look at what’s in here.”

“NO! Go put it back.” Cye stomped off toward the kitchen.

Rowen pouted at Cye’s retreating figure for a second before turning on the other occupant of the room. Grabbing the box he headed for Sage. “You have got to see this.”

Just then the front door opened and the two missing Ronins stepped in. “Dude!” Kento exclaimed, immediately recognizing the box and attempted to grab it from Rowen. Unfortunately the box WAS very sticky and some of the contents ended up falling out.

Brightly colored squares littered the floor and Sage’s lap. He picked one up and stared at it. Then turned to Kento, “Why do you have-”

“They’re special,” Kento interrupted. “I only keep the ones with the Shooting Star.” He hurriedly gathered the spilled squares and returned them to his room.

Cye returned to the living room and smacked Rowen on the back of the head. “I told you he takes his Tootsie Pops seriously.”


	20. Day 20

“Preparation is everything. Lay out everything you’re going to need before hand, so when it gets hot you’re ready and don’t have to stop. Now that we have what we need, take it into your hands. I’ll just watch and instruct you as needed.” Cye said.

“Like this?” asked Kento.

“Yes, but try using more pressure.”

Why did he always get stuck listening to these conversations? Sage wondered as he deliberately walked away from the kitchen door. 

“The key is the rhythm of the stroking.” Ryo’s voice came from the living room. “Just like that, keep a steady pace until you feel a response.”

“There, I felt it.” Rowen said.

“Good, I’m almost ready. Just stay like that and I’ll stick it in.”

Sage gritted his teeth at the sound of the couch moving. 

White blaze dashed out of the living room. It looked like Blaze wouldn’t be getting his shot today.

The tiger dashed through the kitchen toward the back door. The angry cries from the kitchen probably meant the homemade pizza was lost as well.


	21. Day 21

“Hey Sage,” Cye said sticking his head inside the room, “Movie night.”

Sage sighed, setting down his book and following his comrade to the living area. Cye liked to have one night a month where they all gathered together and watched a movie.

As soon as he saw the beer on the coffee table, he knew something was going to go wrong. Unfortunately, the two Ronins who liked to drink the most were the ones who couldn’t hold their liquor.

Sure enough, not thirty minutes into the movie, Ryo and Rowen were wasted. Laughing loudly at nothing, leaning against each other and the coffee table just to stay in an upright sitting position.

“Cye,” Kento said around a mouth full of popcorn, “You’ve got to stop letting Rowen drink. He talks through the entire movie.”

“I don’t mind it when he is funnier than the actual movie.” Cye replied shrugging.

“Yeah, but how can you tell when we can’t hear it?”

“All I hear is you chewing.” Rowen said and laughed like he’d cracked the funniest joke he’d ever heard.

“Chewing?” Ryo asked looking confused. Slowly Ryo turned his head, but this caused it to roll off Rowen’s shoulder and land on the table. Ryo’s face lay on the table looking in Kento’s direction. “When did you get popcorn?”

“Dude, this is my third bowl.”

“I want some.” Ryo waved his hand and made a grabbing motion.

“No way. Rowen will drool in it, dump it on the floor, or throw it at the TV. If you want some, you’re going to have to come over here.” Kento said sticking another handful in his mouth.

Ryo’s eye narrowed determinedly and he struggled to his feet.

Sage watched as Ryo lurched and weaved his way toward the chair. He almost made it when he stumbled and fell into Kento’s lap. Kento had enough sense to move the popcorn bowl out of the way. Ryo lay there for a minute, and then looked up at Kento. “You’re softer than the floor.” Then he crawled up and draped himself in Kento’s lap. Ryo grinned in triumph as the popcorn bowl was settled on his stomach.

“I want a Ronin cushion too!” protested Rowen. He didn’t even attempt to walk. Crawling on all fours he climbed into Cye’s lap. He sat atop Cye’s legs and leaned his head back on Cye’s shoulder. Turning his head he spoke directly into Cye’s ear. “Oh yeah, much better.”

Cye blushed furiously. “Ro, maybe you should move. Sage looks uncomfortable.”

Rowen struggled to lift his head and look over at the couch where Sage sat. “You lonely?”

“No,” Sage said staring at the TV and doing his best to ignore everything.

“Ryo! Sage needs cuddles too!” Rowen shouted.

“Sage?” Ryo asked.

“No.”

Rowen managed to get to his feet and drug Cye toward the couch. Dropping down next to Sage he leaned heavily against the blonde, putting his chin on the man shoulder. Cye sat down on the arm of the couch, still holding hands with Rowen.

Ryo got up and lurched the few steps to the couch. He held onto the bowl of popcorn and placed it on Sage’s lap as he slumped against Sage’s side.

“Hey!” Kento protested standing up.

Sage stoically stared forward. He only peered at Kento out of the side of his eye when the man started laughing.

“You have got to see this.” Kento said coming to stand in front of the couch, holding up his phone.

Sage refused to blink at the flash. Rowen and Ryo complained of blindness, Rowen whining directly into his ear.

Snorting with laughter, Kento turned the phone so Sage could see the photo. “I think Rowen is drooling into your hair.”

Sage closed his eyes, sighing with weariness.

Why were these guys his friends?


	22. Day 22

The morning had passed in blissful silence. The only good thing that came from drunken movie nights were the day after hangovers that kept the other Ronins in bed till the afternoon.

Sage rarely drank and never to excess. There was no way he would trust his companions with his drunken self. There was no telling what they would do.

So far he had caught glimpses of Cye and Kento, but they had kept to themselves and not intruded on his peace and quiet. The mood was finally shattered by Rowen stumbling down stairs and burying his head in the couch cushions.

“Sage,” came his mumbled voice. “What happened last night? I know at least you were sober. You have to tell me what happened. My ass is killing me and I just ran into Kento in the hall. He grinned at me and asked how I enjoyed what Cye did for me last night.” He gave a pained groan and lifted his head to squint at Sage. “Please, tell me I didn’t bottom. I’m a total top right? I would be the top with Cye I’m sure.”

“You wouldn’t stop begging until he gave it to you.” Sage said. He wasn’t going to deny that he was having a little malicious fun at Rowen’s expense. The archer was always digging at others at every opportunity.

Rowen let his face fall back into the cushions. “How could this happen?” he whimpered.

“The way it usually does, you opened your mouth.”

“Please tell me Cye was drunk too.”

“No, he knew exactly what he was doing.”

“Did Kento watch?” Rowen asked in a quiet voice.

“We all did.” Sage said.

Rowen’s head shot up, “You watched? How could you just watch it happen? Why didn’t you stop us or at least leave the room?”

“If Cye couldn’t get you to stop, nobody else stood a chance. Plus, we all wanted to see your face. Sadly, it wasn’t much to see. You acted like it was nothing, as if it happened everyday.”

“What am I going to do now?” Rowen asked.

“Stop getting drunk and be more careful with what you put in your mouth.” Sage said.

Rowen’s eyes widened, “What did I put in my mouth?” His voice came out as a whisper.

“An entire bowl of habanera salsa.”


	23. Day 23

Sage looked up from his book as Kento and Rowen began talking.

“Are those Ryo’s balls?” Rowen asked with a grin.

Kento was carrying a soccer ball under one arm and a basketball under the other. “Yeah, were going to play in the park.”

“How are your ball handling skills?”

“Pretty good, Ryo and I practice all the time.”

“He must really enjoy it if you go at it that often.” Rowen said snickering.

“Rowen,” Sage said snapping his book closed, “I’m sure Kento would give you a demonstration if you are that curious.” Rowen’s eyebrows went up in surprise. “But I don’t know if your weak ass could take it.”

Kento laughed, “I have way too much experience for Rowen. I’d pound him in to the floor.” He bumped Rowen with his elbow as he headed out the door. “But if you really want it, talk to me later after I’m done with Ryo.”

Rowen watched Kento go, his mouth hanging open in surprise. “What the hell just happened?”

“Kento volunteered to do you after he warms up on Ryo.” Sage said, “Congratulations.” He got up to leave; he leaned close as he walked by Rowen. “You should probably stretch first.”


	24. Day 24

Rowen was bored, Sage knew that did not bode well for the rest of them.

Cye had already kicked him out of the kitchen. Sage had refused to speak with him. Now he was after Ryo, who made the mistake of passing through the house with his hands covered in grease.

“So, what do you have your hands into today Sanada?” Rowen asked.

Oblivious to the danger, Ryo answers, “We are giving the Jeep an oil and lube job.”

“Oil and lube huh? Sounds kind of messy.”

“Yeah, but we don’t mind getting dirty.”

“So, is Kento having fun?”

“Almost too much, he really enjoys working with his hands.”

Rowen snickered, “Are you planning to keep those hands busy the rest of the day.”

Ryo shrugged, “I don’t know, depends on what else he wants to do.”

“What’s the matter Rowen,” Sage asked, “You have some equipment that needs attention?”

“I’m sure Kento would be happy to help you with whatever you need.” Ryo said. “We are out, so you will need to bring your own oil.”

“There you go Rowen,” Sage said deadpan. “Ryo and Kento are willing to satisfy your needs.”


	25. Day 25

“Rowen I said No!” Cye’s voice came from the kitchen.

Sage silently stepped inside.

“Come on,” Rowen begged, “let me lick it.” He was hovering around Cye’s shoulder and the red head kept pulling away.

“You keep that tongue in your mouth or the next thing you will be licking will be my boot.”

“Oh, getting kinky.” Rowen teased leaning in again.

“Don’t make me hurt you.” Cye warned.

“Be careful,” Sage said, “you’ll get his hopes up.”

Rowen stiffened turning to face Sage. “Cye can handle himself he doesn’t need your help.”

“No, but you would like to lend him a hand.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Rowen asked, “I won’t hold back.”

“You rarely hold back,” Sage agreed, “but your stamina could use work.”

“I think you are underestimating my impact and delivery.”

“My control and skill are more than a match for your immature style.”

Cye huffed in annoyance, “Okay, that’s it. Both of you get out. No screwing with each other in the kitchen.”


	26. Day 26

“Cye, Cye!” Kento whisper shouted. He waved for Cye to come over where he stood peering into the living room.

“What?” Cye asked.

“Are they okay?”

Cye looked into the living room. Rowen sat in one chair and Sage sat across from him in the other chair. They were just watching each other silently.

Cye shook his head in annoyance, rolling his eyes, “Yeah, they’re fine.”

“Then what’s going on? It’s kind of creepy.”

“Oh, they’re each just waiting for the other one to be an ass, so they can jump on it and be the bigger ass.”

“So,” Kento said, his forehead scrunched up in confusion, “you’re saying they both want ass?”

Cye snorted. Covering his face with his hand. His shoulders shook with laughter. He slapped Kento on the back. “Yes, that is exactly what I’m saying.”


	27. Day 27

Kento pulled the jeep to a stop outside the house. He and Ryo helped Cye unload the groceries, but as they approached the door Kento and Ryo held back.

Cye frowned at them, “What are you doing?”

Ryo looked nervously toward the house. “Those two are probably still there waiting. Last time when I asked if they wanted to watch the game, they went off on each other. I didn’t know there were so many ways to use the word watch.”

“What should we do?” Kento asked.

“Help them, of course,” Said Cye with a smile. Swinging the door wide he said, “Come with me in the kitchen.”

“Did you hear that? Cye is coming without you.” Sage said.

“He has a lot of stamina; he can come with me later.”

“I don’t know, you might have to handle it yourself.”

Rowen’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “Looks like you are left out as well, but I’m sure you’re used to doing it alone.” 

“That sounded a little angry. Are we frustrated? Not getting all the attention we need?” Sage taunted.

“I am disappointed; you don’t seem to be as up to the task as you implied.”

“I'll just have to try harder, wouldn't want to leave you unsatisfied.”

“My expectations are pretty high; I don’t think you have the length.” Rowen said.

“By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be gasping and speechless.” Sage said with cool confidence.

“Give me everything you’ve got.”

“Wow,” Cye said passing back through, “Rowen that really makes you sound like a slut.”

Rowen sat there gaping, unable to come up with a reply before Cye was out the door. He glared at Sage’s smirk. “That doesn’t count.”


	28. Day 28

Cye stepped into the kitchen to see Sage and Rowen sitting at the table. He strolled over to the freezer, grabbed a Popsicle, took off the cover, broke it in half and hand each man one. “Here, suck on this.”

Rowen narrowed his eyes at Cye, “Are you wanting to join in the game?”

Cye pulled a single Popsicle out for himself. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m just trying to keep your mouth busy.”

“My mouth is always at your disposal.” Rowen said, sliding the red treat between his lips, slowly sucking on it.

“Disposal,” Sage commented. “I think that is the filthiest word I could call your mouth.” 

There was a sharp snap as Rowen bit through in his annoyance.

Cye winced, “Ouch that ruined the mood.” He grabbed another Popsicle. “I think I’ll go find an atmosphere a little less aggressive and biting. At least I know Kento would gentle suck on any treat I give him.”


	29. Day 29

“Are you two still in here?” Cye asked. Again Rowen and Sage were glaring at each other across the living room.

Silence stretched out and Cye realized neither man was going to respond and be the first one to offer a chance at mockery.

“Well,” Cye said finally, “while you two are staring lovingly into each other’s eyes, you completely missed Kento and Ryo’s tickle fight in the back yard. To get the dirt off they hosed each other down and stripped before heading upstairs together.”

Rowen’s face looked like a kid whose ice cream cone had fallen to the ground without enjoying a single lick.

Sage broke with a soft laugh, “Cye you are vicious. Poor Rowen is now imagining them in the bathroom right now scrubbing each other’s backs.”

“If you can say that, then you are thinking it as well.” Rowen responded.

“I don’t need to imagine it to know that you are. You would have to turn something as traditional as getting clean into something very dirty.”

“I’m pretty sure dirty is where it started and they are most likely passionately keeping it there, no matter how clean the surroundings.”

Sage’s smile had an evil gleam to it. “In imagining what Kento and Ryo are up to, I think you have missed the bigger picture.”

Rowen’s eyes narrowed, watching Sage suspiciously.

“Cye brought you the news, but you haven’t stopped to think how he knew.” Sage leaned forward. “How he watched the whole thing.”

“Are you calling me a voyeur?” Cye asked.

“I believe you’re the one who did that. I’m just pointing out that you got to see a show without Rowen.”

“You watched strippers without me,” Rowen said in full on pout mode.

“He probably had a hard time pulling himself away.”

“The only hard time I’m having is with you right now.” Cye rebuked.

“Whoa wait, the only one allowed to be hard on Cye is me.” Rowen said.

“I’m sure he doesn’t need you for it to be hard.”

“Maybe, but it is faster and more enjoyable when I do it.”

Cye rolled his eyes and walked away, tossing over his shoulder, “hardly.”

They watched him leave. Rowen’s lip came out in a pout. “He must be doing it on purpose.”


	30. Day 30

“Dude, you guys have to stop this.” Kento said from his position on the couch. He was reclining with his legs tossed across Ryo’s lap.

“That would take more control than he possesses.” Sage said.

“Sage,” Ryo said, “this has gone far enough.”

“Oh you know Sage; he wants to push it as far as he can.” Rowen responded.

“You’re just jealous because it is farther than you can reach.”

Kento and Ryo groaned.

Cye stepped in and leaned against the back of the couch. “Are they still screwing with each other?”

“Sage isn’t getting that lucky.” Rowen said.

“You should know that Cye, he’s only interested in screwing with you.” Sage said.

“And I do every chance I get.” Rowen agreed, “But poor Sage isn’t getting it anywhere.”

“Stop trying to take out all of your frustration on me. You’re so pent up you’re about to explode.”

“You should know-”

“Enough.” Cye interrupted Rowen. “Sage has a point.” He walked over and stood before Rowen. “Let it go, Rowen. Just call Sage the winner of this silly game.” Cye held out his hand. “And you come with me.”

Rowen stared up a Cye for a few moments, “Seriously? You’re not teasing me?”

“No, but make your choice. It's now or never.”

Rowen grasped the hand before him and Cye pulled him to his feet. “Sage,” Rowen said still looking into Cye’s eyes, “you win. Congratulations.” He tugged Cye close lowering his voice. “There was really no choice. Messing with Sage is fun, but having you is all I want.”

The two men disappeared upstairs.

Ryo and Kento grinned at Sage. 

“Way to go man!” Kento said.

“When did Rowen convince you to help him?” Ryo asked. “You had me completely fooled. I thought you were really fighting.”

“What do you mean?” Sage asked.

“Cye’s been holding out for a while, I thought they were never going to hook-up.” Kento said.

Ryo lay down beside Kento. Kento threw an arm around Ryo’s waist and kissed the back of his neck. Ryo grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV. “I always thought you were a bit homophobic. I’m glad to see you are so open-minded.”

Sage sat still in his chair too stunned to speak. Then very quietly he said to himself, “It wasn’t all just a joke?”

What in the world just happened?


	31. Chapter 31

“Rowen.” Cye shook the archer’s shoulder. “Rowen!”

Rowen grabbed Cye’s wrist and pulled him into the bed. Cye landed heavily on Rowen’s chest. “Rowen! We need to-” Rowen plunged his finger into Cye’s hair and pulled him down for an intense kiss. Cye moaned into his mouth. 

Cye reveled in the moist heat and the feel of Rowen’s tongue sliding across his own. He indulged in this long self denied pleasure. Only when Rowen’s hand left his head to wander into his pants did he pull back.

“Wait” Cye gasped grabbing Rowen’s wandering hand. “We have to do something about Sage.”

“Why?” Rowen asked staring at Cye with half lidded eyes filled with lust.

Damn Rowen was sexy and for a moment Cye almost forgot about Sage and his problems.

“Sage is in complete shock. Apparently, Kento jacked Ryo on the couch right in front of him.”

“Really?” Rowen cocked an eyebrow. “How’d he do it?” 

Cye licked his lips, “I believe they were spooning on the couch.”

Rowen rolled them over until he was pressed tight against Cye’s back. “What else?” he purred into Cye’s ear. 

A shudder ran down Cye’s spine. “One of Kento’s arms was wrapped around Ryo’s waist.” Rowen slid an arm under Cye to wrap around his waist. “While the other one slid into his shorts.” Rowen skimmed his fingers over Cye’s flat stomach and delved into his briefs. Gripping the semi-hard member he began to stroke the flesh slowly.

“Anything else?” Rowen breathed.

“Ryo has a few marks on his neck, so I imagine Kento’s mouth was busy as well.”

Rowen licked from Cye’s shoulder up to the nape, before latching on just below the ear. Rowen’s hand tightened, moving more aggressively. Cye moaned, involuntarily jerking forward into Rowen’s grip.

“I imagine Ryo moaning and moving like this must have been a sight to see.” Rowen said, continuing to assault Cye’s neck.

“We- we-,” Cye panted, “need to do something.”

“I’ll call Mia and she can handle Sage,” Rowen bit Cye’s ear lobe, “after I finish with you.”

\-----------------

Sage found himself in complete turmoil, unable to find his center. How had his world become so upside down?

It had all just been a game. A way to pass the time. Never had he thought any of Rowen’s comments and innuendos meant anything.

What was he going to do now? Could he accept the situation and continue to live in that house?

He didn’t know.

Sage jerked in surprise when Mia stepped out of the trees. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn’t heard her coming.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Hong Kong for the next two weeks.”

“Rowen called me. He said you might be a little denser then we thought.” She took a seat beside the Halo bearer.

Sage snorted, “That appears to be an understatement. My friends have become lovers right in front of my eyes.”

Mia smiled gently, “I know.”

He turned his head to look at her through his bang. “How do you know?”

She laughed, “Ryo tells me everything. There was a game, there was beer, and one thing led to another until Ryo found himself balls deep in Kento.” Mia’s smile widened at Sage’s blush. “They were a bit freaked out. The next morning they called me right away. But everything seems to have worked out okay. They are happy.”

“What about Rowen and Cye?”

“Oh, well, that I’ve known about longer.”

“What?!” Sage couldn’t believe this. Mia wasn’t home but a few weeks a year and she knew about everyone’s love life?

“I’ve known all along that Cye was Bi, but he and Rowen hadn’t done anything yet. Cye is very much against starting anything with his teammates and Rowen has been softening him up to the idea. Cye’s been putting Rowen off for over a year.”

“I can’t believe this.”

Mia wrapped an arm around Sage’s shoulders and hugged him close. “It’s not so bad. Everything is going to work out fine.” She used her free hand to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. Leaning in she put her lips close to the shell, her breath caressing his skin. “Since you’ve missed so many other signs I’ll come right out and tell you.”

Sage shuddered at the sensation.

“A couple weeks ago, it was no slip of the tongue,” she licked the edge of his ear, “when I said you made me wet.”

Mia placed her fingers along his jaw turning Sage go face her. She kissed his lips. It was a gentle caress, just a smooth glide of skin.

Pulling away she stood, holding out her hand. “I want you to come back to my hotel with me.”

 

\----------

Text Messages

Ryo: Mia. Do you know where Sage is?

Mia: Yes

Ryo: Where?

Mia: Hong Kong

Ryo: :-O

Mia: ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I don't post most of my work to AO3, so if you would like to see more of my work, I can be found at sailornova.wordpress.com


End file.
